


All The Things She Said.

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Post-Break Up, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: Kara is a reporter shes been friends with Lena for years. They have their friend days everythings normal until kara starts to see a change in her best friend after her break up with james. It isnt until they start spending more and more time together that kara begins to catch on to things lena says... The rest is history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I have been on a bit of a music kick.... If you know the band the title is pretty much a gimmie. Anyway after seeing russian kara and the fact she just happened to be as gay of a mess as regular kara i decided to write a regular kara/lena human fic i just could not help it anyway this is what we got lol.

Friday night 6 p.m.

Kara was bouncing around her apartment shifting things around to throw out a few blankets as a make shift bed on her livingroom floor. Normally kara would have had this done hours ago her and lena had been doing friends night for years. She was normally ready hours in an advance but tonight after everything with snapper keeping her late and making her re write her article for what seemed to be the fifity-ith friggin time she was behind she hadnt even had the pop corn ready. 

Just as kara was heading off to start the pop corn there was a knock at her door. With a sigh and a grumble she made her way to her door she took a breath and opened the door.

"Hey i figured id bring potstickers for tonight and that wine you like." Lena said with a smile as she. Made her way into karas apartment.

Kara stepped aside and closed the door as she took the bottle from lena.

"Thanks you are the best. I was just about to start the pop corn but i suppose that can wait.... Have you eaten?" Kara asked a soft smile on her face. 

Lena bowed her head slightly knowing kara would be upset at her awnser but before she could say anything kara sighed and patted her on the shoulder with her free hand.

"I will give you a pass tonight i know the past few months have been hard on you and i know your going through some stuff you know... After all of that bad business... I just wish you would take better care of yourself and stop throwing yourself into your work so much..." Kara said with disappointment on her face. Lena couldnt help but nod forcing her gaze to stare down at her feet.

After a moment kara moved her hand from lenas shoulder to pull her face up with a finger. Ever so softly kara lifted lenas face her heart breaking at the tears welling in her best friends eyes.

"Tonight we will relax eat and if you feel like it we can talk all about it or if youd prefer we can just watch tv and get fat. The decision is yours this is a safe place for you to let anything and everything you need out. Im here for you im not going anywhere." Kara said softly her lips quirking up int a smile as lena nodded and gave a weak smile of her own.

After kara dissapeared into the kitchen lena settled herself on the makeshift blanket bed on the floor she was propped up against a mountian of pillowes her soft sweat pants and sweat shirt making her feel comfortable and relaxed as she flicked through karas movie collection. 

Kara entered the livingroom with two glasses of wine and her mega watt smile. Lenas heart couldnt help but leap in her chest. How stupid she thought herself to be. James was just her way of forcing her feelings for her best friend back into the tiny box she had them stored in. She hoped it was just a fleeting crush i mean they had been friends for years she knew nothing would come of it. But she couldnt stop it as she forced herself into a relationship that had inevitably failed because of obvious differences her crush and feelings for her best friend had tripled. Everytime she used to kiss james all she could think about was what it would feel like to kiss kara. Everytime she was under james she couldnt help the nagging feeling that something wasnt right that he was not who she wanted. 

She tried really she truely did but after the things he had said about her behind her back and the way he would try to demean how strong and capable lena was she lost the will to try. Thats how she found herself kicking him out of her car at halfpast midnight two months ago. They had tried to take a few days to collect their thoughts but after a week of trying lena had given up she couldnt be with someone who wouldnt show her she was loved. Thats how she found herself at karas all those weeks ago a sobbing mess kocking on her best friends door tears streaming down her face. 

Of course it only made lena fall for her best friend more when kara opened her arms and hugged her so tightly and protectivly she couldnt help the warm feeling at the comfort of her best friends arms she ended up passing out on the couch.

To say lena was in deep for her best friend was an understatement she never pushed for anything with kara because she couldnt fathom kara would feel the same.

Kara took her spot on the blankets next to lena pulling the CEO back to reality as she was offered a glass of wine. She smiled and took it taking a small sip as she settled farther into the pillows.

"I ordered from that pizza place you like i hope two pizzas will be enough i mean comfort food is always going to dissapear quickly." Kara informed as she scooted a little closer resting her head against the couch.

"Sounds lovely you seem to always know exactly what i need... What would i do with out you." Lena said softly she couldnt help the loving gaze she gave kara. The blonde was oblivious and just smiled back her eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Always what are friends for.(i know what you need i just wish you seen me the way i see you)" kara said and thought to herself her heart stuttered slightly at the look lena was giving her bust she brushed it off in disbelief she wasnt sure if she was reading the look in lenas eyes correctly so she just offered to suffer in silence. She didnt care if her feelings were never returned she was just glad to be around lena only lena.

They sat and sipped their wine as the movie played they lost interest in in after about twenty minutes as kara started to go over her hellish day snapper put her through. Lena listened intently and offered to buy catco just to fire him. Kara of corse laughed it off and shook her head.

"No i really could kara your too good for that angry hobbit i honestly think he doesnt know how great of a person you are let alone the hard worker you are." Lena said with a smile.

Kara bowed her head and fixed her glasses to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck. 

"I guess he.. Ah i should steal the ring and dump it into the valcano then shouldnt i?" Kara said with a slight chuckle her heart flipping as lena giggled at the lord of the rings referances they had been throwing at each other. 

Really kara was just using the joke to play off the slight internal freak out she was having. Lena had been saying things the last few days that kara couldnt help but too keep running over in her mind. 

Earlier this week when they were having lunch together lena had made a comment underher breath after seeing the blonde in her blue sundress.

The comment was innocent enough but coupled with lenas signature smirk she couldnt help but to over think it hoping and preying it ment something more.

\-------------------------------------  
Lunch earlier that week.

They were meeting at their go to deli for lunch lena was sat out on the patio a salad and chicken parm sandwich on a plate in front of her as she scrolled through her phone. Kara had showed up late thanks to a last minute errand alex had sent her on. 

Kara rushed up huffing and wiping at her brow as if she had just ran from her sisters apartment to her lunch with lena.

The blondes heavy breathing had pulled lenas attention away from her phone. A smirk gracing her lips as she looked up to the blonde.

"Well i didnt know i had the honor of getting you all worked up honestly... Did you run clear across town?" Lena said with a rasied brow and teasing tone. 

"I..uh... Alex uhm asked me to drop something off at her apartment and i nearly missed the bus and had to run from the stop to get here before you had to go back to work and i.. I..im sorry." Kara squeaked as she adjusted her glasses she tried to ignore lenas comment but a little voice in the back of her head was telling her it was more than a simple tease.

"Ahh see you seem to forget im the boss so i have all the time in the wolrd.... especially for someone as beautiful as you." Lena said then whispered to herself as she passed a menu over to the blonde. Kara stood there for a moment trying to figure out if she had actually just heard lena say that or if her sudden run had her hallucinating. The blonde shook the comment off as she sat and ordered.

\------------------------------------------

"Throwing the ring into the valcano may not solve the problem but i suppose it would be fun to try." Lena chuckled as she ran her free hand through her hair. Kara watched as lena did so she couldnt help but to wet her lips at the exposed collar bone and pale neck that had been exposed by the movement.

Lena had caught the slight movement of the blondes tongue a internal panic bubbling up. Kara had never done that before or if she had lena had never noticed suddenly she couldnt take her eyes off the blondes lips she was mesmerized by soft pink lips. The apartment was quiet and lena couldnt help the feelings that were crashing against her tiny mental box threatening to break and let everything out. 

Kara wasnt sure if she was imagining things but some one leaned closer kara couldnt help her heart was beating out of her chest she was so fixated on what was about to happen she nearly jumped to the ceiling when the moment was broken by a knock on her door. Kara stood abruptly fixing her glasses and willing away her blush as she headed to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door her heart rate still quite elevated.

Lena was left. In a confused panicking mess.

"Oh...oh my god i what... Did.. Did i almost jeopardize our friendship did...did i almost seriously... Oh great now shes never going to be comfortable around me again way to go luthor you just lost your only friend." Lena chastized herself internally groaning as she slammed the rest of her wine back. She stood and began to collect her things just when kara made her way back with the pizzas a slice already hanging from her mouth confusion written across her face.

"Where you going the pizza just got here.?" Kara asked between bites. Lena was shocked she was so sure kara was about to kick her out. Lena shifted akwardly then sat her stuff back by the end of the couch.

"Maybe i was just imagining it i have been pushing myself alot recently maybe she.. Maybe it was all in my head." Lena thought to herself. As she straightened and grabbed one of the boxes from kara.

"No where was just um resituating and was going to refil my glass." Lena offered hoping and preying she had just had a intese and real day dream. Her shoulders relaxed when kara ssmiled and sat her box down picking lenas glass up.

"I have it dont worry you just...uhn stay right there." Kara said as she exited the livingroom.

Both women were so confused and panicking thinking they were hallucinating and just hoping it was just their imaginations. The rest of the night went on as if nothing had happened and kara felt as thought she had imagined everything.

The next morning after they crashed in the livingroom lena was gathering her things getting ready to head out. As she was leaving she hugged kara tighter and far longer than they normally hugged almost as if lena didnt want to leave. Lena had broke the embrace and turned just as she was about to exit karas apartment she smiled.

"I hope to see you... Later maybe tonight? Come over for dinner its the least i could do to repay you for the amazing company last night." Lena asked her voice hopeful. Kara smiled and nodded.

"Of course is there anything special ypu would like me to bring? I could bring. Your favorite movie." Kara offered in all seriousness. Lena smirked and rasied her brow. 

After a moment lena shook her head a slightly michivious look on her face.

"Just bring your amazing self... And that bright smile that puts diamond's to shame see ya later love." Lena awnsered in a quickness that almost had kara stumbling to understand with blaziing cheeks the CEO bolted and headed for the elevator. Kara wasnt exspecting the compliment but she was most deffinately confused and slightly shocked at the pet name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and lena have dinner they cuddle on the couch and lena talks in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how long this story will be but oh well im sure you all wont complain if you do then ill fix it lol anyways enjoy this chapter :)

Kara arrived at lenas a quarter past 6. She was greeted with a brilliant smile and one of the most breath taking view s she had ever seen. Lena was dressed to the nines wearing a black and dark green suit it hugged her curves perfectly her hair was up in a elegant bun with strands of hair falling loosely here and there framing her face she had on light make up her eyes highlighted by a dusting of green that made them pop. Kara forgot how to breathe. 

Lena on the other hand was in the same state she stood with her front door open her eyes wandering over every inch of the golden goddess in front of her.

Kara was wearing a simple black dress that exposed her shoulders and arms. The front was crossed with little white stars. The dress accentuated her lean frame and toned legs with the skirt cutting off mid thigh leaving more than enough skin exposed. Lenas eyes wandered up and down her eyes stopping when she met blue staring back at her. Lenas mind was stuck on bare collar bones and sun kissed skin the contrast with the black making kara almost glow. It wasnt until their eyes had met either of them said anything. Lena being to distracted by karas hair being down and her having her contacts in almost missed karas question.

"So... You said just to bring myself and you said it was to dinner im sorry if i assumed we were going out.. But judging by how go-dressed up you are its seems i have not." Kara said softly correcting herself her voice still trying to gain some strength. Lena shook her head an blushed bowing it for a moment before she cleared her throat and responded.

"Well i did say i wanted to thank you for the wonderful company last night didnt i?" Lena said in a slightly teasing tone. Kara smiked and stepped aside with a nod sticking out her hand.

"Ladies first.... Ah b-besides i have no clue where we are going so probably best if you lead." Kara stammered as she kicked herself at how akward she felt. This was lena for christs sake kara could and would keep her cool no matter how amazing she looked or how kara couldnt stop thinking about the possibilities of tonight. Lena asked her to dinner as a thank you. Kara mentally willed any sort of dirty or romantic thoughts away before lena stepped out of her door locked it and snaked her arm to intertwine with karas.

The sudden closeness had kara blushing and swallowing hard before they even hit the elevator.

Later at the restaurant.

Kara and lena had entered a brilliant open floor plan dining space there was a bar and an wide open area lit up by stage lights obviously a dace floor. Kara was slightly confused as they were lead back into and through the kitchen. When they reached a flight of stairs kara looked to lena with question written across her face.

"Dont worry youll love what your about to see." Lena said softly her tone full of anticipation and excitement. Lena had been planning this not date for a few weeks but she chose tonight for particular reasons. There was to be a meteor shower and wanted to experience it with her best friend.

Kara just persed her lips and nodded following lena up the stairs. A few minutes later they came to a door lena turned to kara before opening the door.

"Do you trust me?" Lena asked her voice sincere and questioning. Kara's heart rate spiked and without hesitation she awnsered.

"With my life."

Lena smiled butterflies working their way through her stomach at her friends words.

"Alright close your eyes and take my hand." 

Kara did as instructed her heart stuttering as she felt lenas warm grasp it was soft. Kara smiled and allowed the other woman to guide her through the door. After a minute or two kara heard lena pull a chair out and helped guide her to a sitting posistion. Once lena had taken her seat opposite kara she told her to open her eyes.

Kara was immediately awestruck the sky was a brilliant dark purple with the last of fading day light she scanned the horizon until a glittering spark passed her sight she beamed when she realized lena was offering to share this millenniums metero shower with her. After she turned her eyes from the night sky to lena she couldnt speak the amount of trust and thought lena had put into sharing something like this with her really made her question her own personal standing.

"I..i-its so beautiful.. Lena." Kara said breathlessly. Lena blushed deeply and bowed her head.

"You-you are the only person i could think of that would appreciate this as much as me... I...im glad i could share it with you." Lena said lightly she was now looking up into those amazing blue eyes and her world melted away the stress the worries all gone what she had seen in karas eyes made her feel safe and loved. She stretched her arm over the table without thinking offering it for kara to take. Kara smiled and slid her hand into lenas they were silent the only thing kara could heart was the thundering of her own heart.

They stayed that way in contentment until the waiter arrived with a pre selected antre for the both of them and a bottle of lenas favorite red wine. Kara couldnt pull her mind away from how different tonight was.. She was eatting dinner with lena in an amazing place with the stars and meteor shower over head she had a delicious plate of food in front of her and was currently only able to think about the woman who had made such a night possible. 

They ate and laughed kara greatly relieved they had lenas driver to rely on if either decided to get more than buzzed it was calming safe and relaxing the time she was ambeing given with lena. They ultimately ended up only having one glass of wine. They finished their meal and departed headding back to lenas for a movie.

Later that night at lenas.

They had changed into comfier more bed appropriate atire and got comfy on the couch kara had put in one of lenas favorite movies. They had started out on opposite sides of the couch but as the night had progressed they found themselves cuddled against one another kara had her arm wrapped around lena who was laying half way on top of the blonde and halfway off her head resting on karas shoulder. Kara was on her back she had no idea how they had shifted so drastically in such a short amount of time but she wasnt complaining. If anything kara liked the comfortable atmosphere they had. 

About half way through the second movie kara had realized lena fell asleep. She smiled and just went about watching the movie on her own clearly not tired and in no hurry to be anywhere else but with lena.

She had just switched to a tv series and began watching with little to almost no interest as she caught herself more often then not staring down at the dark haired woman sleeping away on top of her. With a smile she used her free hand and gently traced the ridge of lenas left eyebrow. She looked over the tiny scar lena had there and thought back to what lena told her it was from with a smile she let her hand drop to rest around the other side of the CEO. Kara closed her eyes not wanting this night to end. With a small sigh of contentment she began to drift off to sleep.

3 hours later.

Kara was woken by a soft mumbling. Lenas livingroom was dark the tv had went into rest mode casting the room into sheer darkness. Lena was still sleeping on kara the only thing different was lena was now talking quietly in her sleep with a smile kara gently brushed lenas hair from her face.

"I...tell...ki..you." Lena mumbled. Kara scrunched her face in effort to hear the womans nonesense sleep talk. She wasnt able to make out what lena had said so she just waited. A few minutes later after kara had switched on the light next to the table lena began to speak again this time her face was illuminated so kara could look at her.

Lenas face was screwed up and her lip in a pout. Kara smiled her heart leaping at how utterly adorable lena was looking.

"Kis....m...kara." Lena mumbled this time her face relaxing into a soft smile her lips puckering slightly as she moved her head in a small nudge.

Kara couldnt even begin to wonder what lena was dreaming about the only thing crossing her mind was the realization that lena was dreaming about her. Obviously she was i mean why else would she say her name while sleeping.

Kara was begining to spin reasons as to why lena could possibly be dreaming about her. With a trembleing hand kara rubbed lenas back. The motion causing lena to smile again. With a soft whisper kara lifted up.

"Time for bed sleeping beauty." Kara picked the still sleeping lena up from the couch causing lena to snuggle into her. Lenas face was pressed into karas neck the soft puff of warm breath ghosting its way across karas exposed skin causing her heart rate to elevate. Kara swallowed and switched the light off as she made her way to lenas room. She gently laid lena on the bed and was about to retreat back to the couch when a soft sleepy voice stopped her.

"Stay.." Lena said softly.

Kara couldnt say no her entire body felt like it had just been encased in electricity. With a soft "sure" kara crawled into bed next to lena. 

Lena had taken up her previous posistion only this time kara wasnt aching from the couch. She fell alseep with visions of the CEO pouting in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww how cute lena is so fucking extra and kara just refuses to believe lena could like her. Lenas an adorable baby who will be protected forever!!! I said it she is too good for any one not kara. Anyway next chapter maybe a kiss? Who knows hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and alex have a sister moment lena and kara tickled and poked each other just for fun... 
> 
> And ....
> 
> Oh what's this a kiss??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry ive been super busy im only getting one day off a week and i tried to update when i can. Sorry if this chapter isnt up to par anyways comments and kudos are always welcome enjoy your read thank you.!!!

Kara wakes to her arm being shook. She groans and pulls the blankets over her face. Lena chuckles softly as she gently tugs on the blanket. Kara tries to ignore it but eventually she lets the covers slip out of her grasp. Lena lets out a little gigle of triumph as she smiles then leans closer to the blonde.

She shifts sherself to hover over the blonde who still had her eyes closed trying very despreately to act like she was still sleeping. Lena. Smiles and shakes her head as she stares at the blonde a michivious grin on her face. After a few minutes of not getting a reaction out of the blonde lena decides to start messing with her by poking at her face and playing with her hair.

Suddenly kara flips them over with lena beneath her she smiles down her eyes finally open and shining bright at the other woman. Lenas eyes go wide at the sudden position swap. When she noticed the blondes devilish smirk before lena could even utter a empty threat. Kara is tickling her relentlessly. Lena squirms baneath the blonde tossing and turning flailing desperately laughing and shouting for the blonde to stop. Kara carries of for a few seconds longer stopping for just a moment allowing lena to catch her breath. But just like last time just as lena was about to speak kara began her attack on lenas sides yet again. Finally lena managed to wiggle her way free she quickly slid off the bed and made her way to the door leaving a slightly befuddled kara staring at her with confusion from the bed.

Lena put her hand up infront of her out of surrender and giggles as the blonde almost falls getting out of bed. Lena immediately makes her way to the blonde to help her steady herself. Kara looks at her with a smile on her face before she yawns and rubs her face. 

"That was so not fair. I was being a minor annoyance... What you were doing was just well dangerous and just plain mean." Lena huffs out as she stands. Kara smiles and raises a brow.

"Oh and taking away the blankets and poking my face isnt? "Kara askes her face in mock seriousness.

"Fair point." Lena huffs out as she clears her throat. Kara is finally standing and headding for the door stopping just as she places her hand on the door knob.

"Its breakfast time and your lucky your my best friend... You know im not a morning person." Kara says with a shake of her head as she exits the room. Lena chuckles and shakes her head before following her out.

They part later that day after some teasing with promises of game night later in the week. They go about there normal daily routines both smiles on their faces.

Catco.

Kara sits at her desk her hand under her chin as she absently flicks throught file after file her mind obviously elsewhere. She couldnt help it she had been thinking about lastnight the incredible dinner the wonderful cuddle time. Her mind was still working on what lena could have been talking about or dreaming about lastnight. She shrugged her shoulders for what seemed like the hundredth time in an hour as she sighed foundly at the small tickle fight from this morning. Kara cant help the smile that takes over her features as green eyes and a bight smile crosses her mind.

Kara is too lost in her thoughts to comprehend she is no longer alone in her office as it seems alex has sauntered her way in and is observing the dazed content look on karas face. After about fifteen minutes of silence and a few contented sighs escaping karas mouth alex shakes her head and breaks the silence.

"My god you must have spent the night at lenas lastnight huh?" Alex says startling kara from her thoughts causing the blonde to nearly jump from her seat. Kara quickly places a hand over her heart as she blushes and fixes her glasses with her free hand. Kara situates herself and lets out a long breath.

"I...i uh... Did how did you know?" Kara stammers her cheeks blazing. Alex chuckles and shakes her head as she takes the seat in front of karas desk she raises her finger to point back at the blonde.

"Because you only ever look blissed out after seeing lena..." Alex says with a rasied eyebrow and a teasing tone. Kara laughs nervously as she adjusts her glasses again.

"I... Have no idea what your talking about." Kara tries to hide her nervousness but alex notices and just give kara that knowing look. After a moment of alex eyes kara. Kara breaks with a raise of her hands and a defeated sigh.

"Alright..alright fine you win... Yes i stayed with lena last night alex..i just gosh i... The more time i spend with her the more i cant help these feelings.." Kara relents as she bows her head admitting her feelings for lena out loud makes her heart hammer in her chest as her face flushes. Alex simply reaches over the table and grasps her younger sisters hand. Kara looks up shyly and gives a pitiful smile. Alex Returns with a look of understanding before she speaks.

"Its normal kara to have feelings for some one you care about and i mean come on you two have been fawning over one another since you met its not my fault your too oblivious to actually notice." Alex says matter of factly as she lets karas hands go and she settles back into the chair. Kara gives alex a pout as she mulls over the words her sister has just said.

The room stays quiet for a while before they ultimately change the subject one because kara has no way to respond because she was to busy having a melt down over her sisters words. And two because alex was finding it hard to believe kara was actually as culeless as she comes off or ita its all just a joke. She decideds uts best not to push kara would come to her when the time was right. Although its not everyday the universe gives alex such things to pick on kara with.

 

"So what uhm brings you here alex shouldnt you be at work?" Kara suddenly asks turning the topic away from her infatuation with her best friend. Alex simply smikes before she leans forward her hands collapsed in her lap.

"Nah they didnt need me today i actually came over to ask if i could possibly rearroange game night this week." Alex says as she gives her sister her best pout. Kara raises a brow before she chuckles.

"Should i be as worried as i feel right now.... Your pouting alex... You never pout. Either you have a hot date or you just got the best news in your entire life." Kara says with a serious tone. Alex smiles brightly a slight blush cloring her cheeks and neck.

"Somethung like that... Look its... We dont even know what we are yet... I just i sort of asked someone out on a date and i forgot it happened to be the same night as game night." Alex says sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head. Kara just shakes her head and chukles.

"Of course alex i suppose we can always reschedule besides i can see you when ever... I wish you luck." Kara says with a smile. Alex smiles back as she stands and makes her way around the desk to hug her little sister.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Alex repeats a little more enthusiastically with every word. Kara playfully rolls her eyes as their hug breaks swatting alex on her arm as she makes her way toward the door. Just as alex makes the threshold of her office kara calls out.

"Get the girl alex i believe in you." Alex nods and blushes as she exits. 

Kara goes back to her previous thoughts about lena the day seemingly passing inthe blink of an eye.

Later that night.

Kara was all settled in on her couch her favorite tv show playing on in the back ground as she typed away on her computer. She had been writing and editing her articles for hours it seemed the only thing pulling her from her work was a knock at the door. Kara looked at the clock it was half past midnight she screwed her face up moving her laptop off her lap when another slightly more insistant knock came.

"Im comming give me a moment." Kara yelled and the knocking stopped. She unlocked the door and pulled it open. She was confused to see her best friend in her hallway a box in her hands. Kara raised a brow and shifted over allowing lena to enter her apartment.

Lena shuffled pasted her and made her way to the kitchen she set the box down on the island as she took a seat. Kara closed the door and followed her.

"What a surprise to have you here this late... Also whats the box for?" Kara pointed and asked as she grabbed a cup to fill with water. Lena smiled obviously excited to speak about whatever it is she brought. Once kara was sat down with her cup of water lena spoke.

"I have just made the most exciting break through in history kara!" Lena all but shouted kara could feel the excitement radiating off of the CEO.

"Well tell me about it what did your brilliant mind solve this time?" Kara asked as she took a sip of water.

"Well it seems that i your friend and brilliant billionaire owner of one of the biggest tech and pharmaceutical companies may have just discovered something that may very well change the entire world." Lena said practically bouncing in her seat. Kara couldnt help but smile. Lena launched herself into her explination of the research she had been doing as she talked animatedly with her hands. Kara was lost on half of the stuff lena was gushing about but kara didnt mind she was just happy to see lena passionate about something she always loved seeing lena geek out over something she had done or discovered. 

After a very long winded explination.l lena smiled huffing out to catch her breth with a grin plastered on her face.

Kara smiled and simply asked for a dumbed down version of everything. Lena happily explained it for her better after another few moments kara raised her brow.

"So whats in the box?" Kara asked. Lena smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing important just paper work and dossiers." Lena answered. 

Kara nodded her head and smiled.

"Well if you are free and want ro relax after your world changing discovery i dont suppose you want to just hang out and watch a movie with i the lowly peasent?" Kara teased with a wink. Lena smiled and nodded.

"Darling i would do anything for you." Lena awnsered softly her eyes catching the light just right kara was bewitched she couldnt take her eyes from lena.

Lena noticed kara staring but she wasnt sure how to reach her genius high and adrenaline was wearing off the feeling was anything but unwelcome as she and kara sunk into the couch cushions. 

With the comment still lingering in the air after an hour of watching tv she finally caved when lena stood to leave she couldnt keep it to herself anymore she needed to tell lena how she feels. So with a rush of courage as the CEO gathered her things kara stood abruptly as she halted the luthor in her movements by taking her hand in hers. Lena was confused but she deffinately felt the shift in the air it was heavy almost breathless ashe her gaze rested on lena.

"B..before you go... I uhm i have to say somethings.. I just want you to know before hand that no matter what i will always be your friend." Kara said as loudly as her body would allow her. Lena stiffened panic steadily threatening to sink in.

"O..okay im all ears." Lena said as she walked over the the blonde. Kara swallowed and blushed as she grabbed gently at lenas hand holding it firmly. Lenas heart was beating out of her chest worry and panic making itself known.

"Well... Uhm... Here it goes." Kara said with another deep breath her hands were slightly sweaty from the nervousness jolting throught her.

"Lena... You have been saying somethings and im not entirely sure how to take them so... Im... With your consent i would like to try something if that is okay with you? But first do not worry its nothing dangerous." Kara said in a sincere and sweet voice. Lena couldnt help but to smile at the blonde. With a nod lena prompted kara to continue.

"Look.... I... I hated you with james... Not just because he wasnt good enough... Or that he always belittled you even though i wanted to punch him for it.... But i hated him because well... Because i was jealous.. I wanted to be the one who comforts you and makes you smile and laugh... But also becaus i believe he wasnt worthy of you... He didnt treat you with respect and.... Well simply put i like you a lot as more than just friends lena and well damn it i can treat you better than that." Kara rushed out her voice gaining pitch as she face gained a darker shade of red.

Lenas eyes went wide her world stopped. 

"Kara..." Lena whispered as she moved forward and embraced kara her lips crashing into the blondes. Kara was surprised she was so lost for words so she simply closed her eyes and melted into the kiss their lips fitting together perfectly.

They pulled apart a few moments later both women out of breath.

"S..stay." Was all kara could manage to get out before Lena was on her again their lips fighting for control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a dream kara awakes to a few messages from lena which ultimately requires her to show up at l-corp. Kara is introduced to someone new and her heart breaks but she powers through for her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the oh it was just a dream blah blah blah i had to i mea. What is one of my stories without a little angst? Lol anyway i promise it wont be horrible and i hope you all enjoy sorry ut has taken me forever to add a chapter ive sort of been stuck amongst other things. And way comments and kudos are always welcome and i hope you all enjoy! :)

The next morning kara awoke to the sun streaming in through the windows she took a second to try and fall back to sleep shooting straight up a moment later her eyes wide in disbelief as her laptop crashed to the ground. She was sitting straight up on the couch her heart racing as she looked around. Had the kiss been a dream was she loosing her mind? She quickly fixed the glasses that had been knocked askew in her sleep and reached for her phone. She unlocked it and noticed she had at least five missed calls and two texts all from lena.

10:37 pm. Lena: hey i dont know if your up but im on my way over.

10:58 pm. Lena: i stopped by knocked on the door but i guess you must be sleeping. Please stop by L-corp in the morning. I need to bounce some ideas off of you if you dont mind.

Kara rubs her face and lets out a defeated sigh.  
"It really was just a dream... Damn it." Kara groans as she hefts herself defeatedly from the couch.

She should have known her having the courage to tell lena how she felt was a dream. The new feeling of dissapointment colored the normally cheerful blonde as she began her morning routine.

An hour later.

Kara arrives at l-corp not even bothering to talk to jess before going in her mind was set on telling lena no matter what. Just as she touched the door knob she heard a faint giggle she took a second and knocked instead of bursting in afraid she may have interupted something if she had just walked in unannounced. After a few seconds and a soft clear of the throat presumably from lena she heard a soft come in.

Without a second thought kara opens the door and is internally defeated fpr the second time that day as she shes lena sitting on the couch next to a tall attractive trd head. Kara plasters on a smile and says goodmorning her heart sinking at the obviously ruined lipstick of the two women.

"Goodmorning lena you wandted to see me?" Kara says a bit less cheerfully than normal. Lena cocks her head to the side a small embarassed smile on her face as she stands and smooths out her skirt.

"Kara yes of course i wanted to have you act as a sort of sounding board for me. You all ways have a way of thinking outside the box and im currently stuck on a certain desicion and would really like your help.... That is if you're free today?" Lena asks with a hopeful glint in her eyes. Kara smiles and fixes her glasses as she shifts her weight.

"I.. Uh yeah sure im all yours today...but it seems i have come at a bad time i could come back when your not busy." Kara says as she motions to the red head who has been quiet. Lena laughs softly and waves kara off.

"Oh no im such a bad socialist uhm forgive me but um... Kara this is Stephanie my uhm girlfriend. Stephanie this is kara my best friend and reporter for catco." Lena says blushing slightly as she motions between the two. Stephanie stands and offers her hand along with a smile.

"Nice to finally meet you lena has talked about you so much im glad she has a friend like you." Stephanie says a cheerful tone that some how seems a bit off to kara. Kara grasps her hand and gives a firm shake shaking off the weird vibe she was having and forces a smile.

"Nice to meet you although i am sad to say i didnt know lena had a girlfriend how long have you two been together?" Kara asks as respectfully as she can a small twinge of jealously and hurt passing through her lije a blot.

"Oh i think its been what like two weeks or so maybe a little longer im actually surprised she hasnt spoken about me." Stephanie says as she looks to lena with a raised brow. Kara glances over at her best friend to see her face flushed red in embarassment.

"I uhm yeah im sorry i ment to but at the same time i was sort of holding off on it... You know because of the whole james situation and all and besides maybe i wanted to keep you all to myself before introducing you to the friends." Lena smiles as she moves to kiss stephanies cheek. Stephanie smiles and nods.

"Of course whatever you wish to do i know how things were with... Him so no worries... Any way i have to get going have to catch a meeting with the company reps and all that you two have a great brainstorm session ill speak with you later." Stephanie says as she gathers her things and hugs lena goodbye before finally dissapearing with nothing more than the sound of the door clicking closed behind her.

After a few moments of silence kara clears her throat.

"Well that was....interesting... Im glad your moving on." Kara says as happily as she can smile and all. Lena lets out a soft puff of air before she makes her way back to the couch and rests her face in her hands.

"Yeah im sorry about that...i uhm i should have told you it just sort of happened one night two and a half weeks ago i suppose i just wanted something different and it uhm has been going so well i just didnt want to jinx it ya know." Lena offers as kara makes her way to sit on the couch next to lena. 

"No..no its okay i...i get it.. Im just glad your happy." Kara says pausing in awkward silence for a few minutes as she looks anywhere but at lena the slight hurt feeling fading but the jealousy blazing like a wild fire.

"So about those ideas you needed help with lay em on me" kara says pushing away the jealousy to help her best friend and crush.

"Ah yes."

A whole afternoon of theories sience and ideas the two part ways the girlfriend ultimately forgotten and the comfortable freindly atmosphere renewed. It had been a little past 5 pm when kara began to pack her things and head for the door. A hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"Thank you for the help kara... Maybe we should work together more on this you have a brilliant mind and i feel as though id be more successful if you maybe... Decided to help make the idea into a reality i mean you do have a minor degree in physics why not delve into that you could be more than just a reporter.... Think about it and get back to me okay." Lena says softly squeezing gently on karas shoulder before letting go.

Kara feels the emotion building up she forces it down and nods maybe ill let you know soon." Kara says not turning around afraid that if she did she would ultimately do one of two things and she honestly didnt want to do either. One she would just blab all her feeling out and make lena feel bad for not seeing her attraction for her or two crying amd not being able to give and explination as to why all in fear of causing a rift between the two. Instead she quickly resumes grabbing the rest of her things and makes the fastest exit possible.

After kara leaves lena is stuck facing the now closed door her heart racing and her mind spining after a loud sigh she reaches up and rubs her temples.

"Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a slow day her usual tactic of throwing her self into various work things to distract her wasn't working. Winn offers his own distraction and they sit down and have a chat. Kara gains some advice and she acts on it in some way no matter how small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i am sorry about the delay between chapters my work is messing with my hours so i really have no time to do anything unless i want to loose sleep any way i figured id grace you guys with a chapter. I hope my spelling amd grammar isn't too horrible i hope you guys enjoy!. Comments and kudos always welcome :)

A few weeks later.

Kara hadn't responded to Lena's work offer, she perpously avoided being alone with Lena only hanging out on game nights and group lunches with Alex and the rest of the gang. She feared if she were to be left alone she may act out and inadvertently do or say something she would regret.

Today was an off day she wasn't super busy with reporting duties as the city had been quiet. That's how she found herself at her desk flipping through various fasion materials and obscure headlines witten on past issues of Cat.Co. magazine. Kara takes a deep breath and tosses it to the side just as Winn strolls in with a snack.

"Here, you look like you need a pick me up." Winn says with a smile as he hands her a coffee and a few cinnamon rolls. Kara smiles and thanks him motioning for him to sit and chat. Winn oblidges smiling widely as he sits down and takes a bite of his own pastry.

"Oh, gosh i so needed the sugar. Thank you Winn." Kara says happily between bites of her food. Winn smiles again amd takes a sip from his coffee his face suddenly twisted in thought.

After a few moments he lets out a soft sigh as he shakes his head. Kara swallows her bite and fixes her glasses straightening in her chair slightly. She could tell he wanted to talk about something, she just wasn't prepared for the question that came out.

"So, what's going on with you and Lena?" Winn asks softly trying not to pry. Kara takes a deep breath and smiles awkwardly.

"What do you mean? There's not-... Nevermind.. " Kara says letting the fake confused act drop she couldn't lie to her friend's. Well at least not Winn or Alex they could always read her like a book. With a defeated sigh Kara relents.

"It's hard to explain.. But, you see she has finally moved on from James. So now I've backed off to allow for her personal time with her uhm.. Significant other." Kara explains with a grumble covering it up with a small cough. Winn takes a second to comprehend her words after a few seconds he nods leaning back in his chair.

"Ah i see. Why do you always have to be so polite? I mean just because she's finally dating again she still has time for you. Why distance yourself?" Winn asks as he taps his finger tip on his chin. Kara smiles softly a look of pain flashing through her features so fast if Winn wasn't her best friend he may have not noticed. 

Kara scrunches her brow reaching up to rub the bridge of her nose. After a long pause she lets her hands fall to her lap.

"I know that Winn its just a little difficult to explain." Kara tries the words in her mind screaming at her to trust and relax. She kept talking herself out of telling him the reasl reason for her distance. Winn nods not exspectin a full awnser untill Kara was ready so he just bobs his head and allows for other lighter topics to take over the conversation.

They chatted for what seemed like an hour, never being interrupted. The day really had been slow so they had already finished most of their daily tasks and only had a few hours left of work. Kara always enjoyed talking to one of her best friends.

"I should probably get back to my desk, i have been in her for a while. "Winn says as he streches and glances at his watch his eyes widening slightly at how much time had passed. Kara nodds and chews on her bottom lip her thoughts still waging a war against one another. She was almost too distracted to notice Winn standing. Just as he was about to exit her office the war was lost and her mouth decided to speak out on it's own.

"I like her Winn, that's why I've distanced myself." Kara said to her own shock. Winn smikes and turns around to offer comforting words she wasn't even aware she needed to hear.

"We all know Kara. I mean you guys were always inseparable before James and her dated and then when they broke up it was like you two were attached at the hip. Look all im saying is take a moment and think about it... Maybe your not alone in your feelings. Even if Lena has moved on she's still your best friend." Winn offers taking a moment to let Kara process his words before he continues.

"We all make decisions in moments of weakness we regret maybe this was one of hers. Hell maybe she just needed to feel something more. With you two too scared of letting your feelings out it wouldn't surprise me that she acted so quickly for some one she didn't know." Winn says softly his words carrying comfort and a soft offer of hope. Kara listened to him intently her mind going from zero to sixty in a second as her thoughts unravled with possibilities and then sadness. Suddenly Kara laughed and shook her head the sound was more manical then normal which kind of blindsided Winn.

"You mean to tell me everyone has noticed and hasn't onced helped me out in trying to process my feelings?" Kara huffed her voice slightly defeated and her face scrunched in disbelief.

"It wasn't our business to get involved with your personal matters Kara. We all love you but somethings you have to find out for yourself. It's part of being a human. We all over look things and shake then off out of thought of not being wanted or not being good enough." Winn explains sincerely as he scratches at his chin. Kara takes a moment before nodding and letting out a long breath.

"You're right im sorry... Thank you for the talk i think it may have been just the motivation i needed." Kara offers apology written in her eyes and on her face.

Winn bows his head slightly as he reaches up to scratch the back of his head.

"No problem Kara it's what family does for family." Winn says proudly as he straightens and finally takes his leave.

Once again alone Kara takes out her phone and scrolls down to Lena's name. She decided to text her instead of calling for two reasons. One because it was the middle of the work day and she'd most likely be busy and two she didn't want to interrupt if she was with her girlfriend. After a calming breath she opened the chat bubble her hands slightly shaky.

1:45pm. (Kara): hey, Lena sorry I've been extremely busy. I've considered your buissness offer and if its still on the table id like to help.

Kara sent the text off putting her phone away before she could worry about a response as not to drive herself crazy over the awnser. Kara now found herself with a new motivation to get through the day as she began her work for the next day.

Later Kara's apartment.

Kara had been home for a few hours her phone forgotten on the table as she relaxed on the couch. Alex had canceled sister night because of something work related. Kara was slightly dissappinted but determained to relax and do what she would of if alex had been able to show up. She geabbed her pint of favorite ice cream and put on her favorite movie. 

Kara was lost in the wonders of The Wizard of Oz when her phone pinged. Kara absently patted for her phone amd grabbed it unlocking it not even taking her eyes from the tv. She had seen the moive a million times but still reached to pause it before even reading her alert.

When she finally drew her attention the her phone she noticed she had a few missed calls and a text fro Lena aside from the message alex had sent a moment ago.

7:29pm: (Lena): Of course, the offer is still open. Meet me for lunch tomorrow? I promise it will just be me.

Kara smiled slightly before the sinking feeling of dread and anxiety settled in the pit of her stomach. Kara typed her reply pushing all the feelings and fear aside.

8:15pm:(Kara): Sounds great meet you at that chinese place at 12. The one on the conor of Grand and Macburn.

She quickly closed Lena's text and pulled up the one Alex had sent.

8:13pm( Alex): Im off if you still wanted to squeeze in some sister night fun.

Kara smiled at her sisters text. Alex was one of her favorite people and she always could use her sisters wise advice even when it wasn't asked. She shot Alex her reply. She sat back and pushed play on her movie getting lost once more as she awaited the arrival of her older sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this one a short story like my one look was all it took to fall in love with you story idk i just like writting for these two and its adorable how kara is aroynd lena no matter what version it is. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and ill hopefully be posting another chapter to this in a few days.......
> 
> I hope it wasnt a mess to read.


End file.
